Resigned
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: -TODOS HUMANOS- La vida de Rose había sido decidida siempre por su padre, ahora le decía que tenía que casarse con Royce King II para afirmar la unión de las compañías… ella anhelaba libertad y ahora se casaba… ¿Qué pasara cuando conozca a la persona que estará en el altar?
1. Prologo

**Nueva historia!**

**Hola chicas… eh descubierto una forma de no dejarlas tan olvidadas y eso es haciendo historias pequeñas con capítulos pequeños…**

**Sé que tal vez no les sea suficiente pero son de Rose y Emmett… no se pueden quejar de esta pareja o sí? :P**

**DECLAMER:**_Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… sólo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que mis angelitas no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD_

**SUMMARY:**_-TODOS HUMANOS- La vida de Rose había sido decidida siempre por su padre, ahora le decía que tenía que casarse con Royce King II para afirmar la unión de las compañías… ella anhelaba libertad y ahora se casaba… ¿Qué pasara cuando conozca a la persona que estará en el altar?_

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__** &**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**.::.: Resigned :.::.**

**- PROLOGO -**

Rose no tenia escapatoria…

Tenía que hacer lo que su padre le dijera… siempre había sido así…

No podía escapar porque sus guardaespaldas no se le despegaban ni para ir al baño… bueno no había ventanas grandes como para poder escapar así que tuvo que hacer el acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba y salir.

¿Además, que haría si escapaba? Ella no tenía muchos estudios porque las creencias anticuadas de su padre no la habían dejado ir más allá de la preparatoria.

Bueno no sabía hacer nada, toda su vida la habían tratado como una reina pero había llegado el momento en el que eso la molestaba, comenzaba a sentirse una inútil.

—Rose, vamos que tu padre está esperando al pie de la escalera…

Se miró por última vez antes de salir del baño a su nueva vida… una vida que ella no había elegido…

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__** &**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**¿Escapara o no?**

**El siguiente capítulo ya está listo así que las veo pronto…! No se olviden de dejarme un review!**

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHoRn3**


	2. Chapter 1

**.::.: Resigned :.::.**

**- Capitulo 1 -**

Una pequeña liberación a su preso corazón… eso es lo que era esa revista en sus manos… aunque para muchos era más una revista National Geographic para ella era una forma de soñar despierta.

Sacudió la cabeza parpadeando rápidamente para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y arruinaran su maquillaje.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó alguien a su lado.

Miró a quien le hablaba y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre de complexión fuerte, mirada segura y cabellos rizados.

Aclaró la garganta antes de hablar—. Sí… —había decidió que no sería grasera aunque le había molestado su intromisión.

—No lo pareces… ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó dándole el pañuelo que llevaba en su saco.

"¿libertad?" pensó irónicamente mientras tomaba su pañuelo y se limpiaba un poco.

—Nada… —le medio sonrió devolviéndole el pañuelo y tomó otras ediciones de National Geographic de otros países, un par de libros que había querido leer antes y una revista de manualidades— hasta luego…

—Espera… —la detuvo del brazo pero ella no había agarrado bien las cosas y terminaron cayendo al piso.

Hizo un gesto de disgusto y se agacho a recogerlos.

—Lo siento… no debí…

—No importa… —no lo dejó terminar de hablar y le quitó los libros de sus manos.

Caminó a la caja y le hizo señas a Leah que era su guardaespaldas ese día. Ella corrió a donde ella estaba y Rose le hizo señas al tipo de cabello rizado. Articuló "acosador" y Leah se puso detrás de ella para evitar que se acercara a Rose.

Terminó sus compras y volvió a subir al coche.

—¿Crees que podamos detenernos un poco en el parque? —preguntó a su chofer que era también otro de sus guardaespaldas.

—No lo creo señorita Hale, su padre nos dijo que sólo nos daba algunas horas… dijo que quería hablar con usted…

Rose suspiro resignada y se volvió a acomodar en el asiento.

Su mirada dio al nuevo suministro… ropa, zapatos, lencería, joyería, revistas, libros y nuevas cosas para su cuarto.

Pero nada la hacía sentir bien, salvo cuando salía de su casa-prisión…

A pesar de haber tomado terapias sobre ese tema, aun se sentía enjaulada. Al menos ahora sabía que su estado sólo era temporal hasta que consiguiera casarse con alguien que la sacara de esa casa.

Y eso sería más fácil si la dejaran salir y encontrar a alguien… porque ciertamente en su círculo social todos eran unos idiotas que no podían seguir lo que ella dijera.

¿Era tan difícil encontrar a un hombre que le supiera describir alguno de sus viajes a detalle o alguien que le supiera contar al menos un chiste decente?

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó su nana Sue cuando entró a la casa.

—Bien… mira… —tomó una de las bolsas que traía su chofer y se la entregó a ella— lo vi y supe que era para ti…

Sue sacó un chal tejido y lo extendió.

—Es hermoso niña… —la abrazó y dio un beso en la frente.

—De nada nana… ¿Y mis hermano llegaron? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—No niña… ellos decidieron quedarse en el internado este fin de semana…

Con un gesto de descontento Rose apretó el hombro de su nana e hizo su camino a su cuarto con la cabeza gacha.

Sus hermanos eran los únicos que la hacían salir de la monotonía. Y se entretenía leyendo para ellos y haciéndoles actuar sus libros… la semana anterior se habían ido al lago y sobre una pequeña lancha los había hecho combatir con palos figurando ser espadas.

Ellos se divertían pero siempre estaba el hecho de que no podían hacer travesuras sin que su papá se enterara…

Marcus y Richard tenían trece años y comenzaban a tener las inquietudes de esa edad, los juegos de Rose comenzaban a hacérseles aburridos y la próxima semana habían pensado en decírselo para, juntos idear un plan para hacer otras cosas más divertidas.

Rose comenzó a clasificar las cosas que había traído y se detuvo al sacar un vestido rojo oscuro de manga larga que le quedaría un poco ajustado, pero esa era la nueva moda.

Suspiro anhelando poder usarlo pronto.

—Señorita Hale… —escuchó la voz de Leah en el pasillo.

—Pasa —dijo formalmente.

—Tu papá me envió para decirte que te arreglaras elegante para la cena… al parecer tiene invitados —dejó su tono formal al entrar a su cuarto porque ahí podrían ser amigas sin que nadie la regañara.

—¿Quién? —preguntó curiosa.

—No lo sé… no alcance a escuchar nada… —hizo un gesto de disculpa.

—No te preocupes…

Rose tomó el vestido y lo puso sobre la cama, después fue a buscar unos zapatos de tacón plateados y accesorios.

Notó que Leah se le quedaba viendo… seguramente se preguntaba lo mismo que siempre se preguntaba pero que ella le había dicho que no le volviera a preguntar eso…

"¿Cómo aguantas este encierro?"

La respuesta no era fácil… la verdad es que había intentado suicidarse pero no lo había logrado por su nana que la había encontrado antes de poder lograrlo. De ahí a que tuviera que tomar terapias.

Se arregló rápidamente después de haberse quedado absorta en su nuevo libro. El vestido y los accesorios habían quedado bien pero el vestido no se lucia con el cabello suelto.

—Ven… —dijo Leah haciéndole señas para que se sentara en la silla de nuevo.

Leah hizo un rápido chongo que dejaba algunos mechones de cabello sueltos.

—Listo… —dijo Leah girándola para que se viera al espejo.

Rose se sorprendió de lo rápido y bien que se veía. Le agradeció mientras se ponía los tacones, ambas salieron del cuarto y Rose caminó normalmente con Leah detrás de ella.

Su padre ya la esperaba en el salón junto con un hombre mayor como su padre y uno más o menos de la edad de ella.

—Ven linda… quiero presentarte a mi nuevo socio Royce King, y este es su hijo Royce King II… el seguirá los negocios de su padre… así que hemos decidido sellar esta alianza con un matrimonio.

Rose se mostró sorprendida, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que se trataba de ella con ese joven.

—¿Quién se casara? —preguntó con tono inocente.

—Tú por supuesto…

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__** &**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**Ven que con capítulos chiquitos actualizo rápido…? Ja, no sé cuantos capítulos vayan a ser pero ¿Qué importa?**

**Ahora bien… ya vieron que apareció Emmett… salvo que no hizo mucho… sigan esperando su participación…**

**Espero que e sea un punto de vista de él… **

**Jajajja… espero sus reviews… **

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHoRn3**


	3. Chapter 2

**.::.: Resigned :.::.**

**- Capitulo 2 -**

—¿Qué vestido le gusta? —preguntó la encargada de la tienda.

—El que sea está bien… sólo que no sea muy esponjado ni corto... —dijo Rose que estaba sentada en el sillón en medio del local.

—¿No quiere verlos? —la encargada le preguntó confundida.

—No se casa por gusto… vamos yo escogeré uno… —Leah se fue con la encargada y ambas dieron vueltas por toda la tienda.

—Este sentaría bien… —Leah sacó uno estilo imperio— queda bien para la época en la que tu papá cree estar…

Rose realmente lo pensó por un momento, sería como burlarse de su padre y de sus extrañas costumbres… hubiera sido genial pero no quería hacerlo molestar y que le quitara el derecho de salir a comprar sus propias cosas para la boda.

De la celebración ya se estaban encargando e iban a su casa para pedir su opinión pero al menos había logrado convencer a su padre de eso.

—No Leah… puedes probarte los que quieras… escoge con el que te quieras casar y yo escogeré uno parecido y compraremos los dos…

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionada.

Había estado ahorrando junto con su prometido para casarse… eso sería una ayuda y un golpe en el ego de su padre.

Así que más animada pasaron un par de horas eligiendo sus vestidos.

Leah escogió un vestido strapless con bordados de la cintura para abajo, mientras que Rose se fue por un vestido sin mangas con bordados en la parte de arriba y suelto hacia abajo, muy elegante para la ocasión tan especial.

Cuando vieron la hora se asombraron de que hubieran pasado tres horas en la tienda.

—Gracias… —se despidieron de la encargada al salir.

Cuando Rose se dio la vuelta chocó con un duro pecho.

Volteó a ver a la persona apenada pero para su sorpresa era el mismo chico que había conocido en la librería.

—L-lo siento… —dijo afectada por esos ojos azules intensos.

—Descuida… —le sonrió haciendo que un par de hoyuelos se marcaran.

—Es hora de irnos… —dijo Leah detrás de ella.

Rose le sonrió al chico mientras se iban, el chico se despidió a lo lejos con la mano y siguió su camino.

Cuando volvieron a casa su padre la esperaba en la sala.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó al verla, logrando que Rose saltara del susto.

—Oh, es que no lograba elegir que vestido comprar… así que Leah me sugirió que comprara los dos… y pensé uno para la ceremonia y el otro para la fiesta… —dijo lo más animada que pudo.

—Bien, suena bien… por cierto tu prima Bella llegará mañana temprano… ella será tu dama de honor…

—Sí padre… pero… ¿Leah puede ser otra dama?

—Seguro… —dijo tratando de ocultar su desdén— al menos así estarás mas vigilada durante la ceremonia.

Rose se despidió de su padre y ambas subieron a su habitación.

—Bien ahora que estamos solas dime ¿Cómo es ese Royce?

—Oh cierto… —sacó de una de las bolsas de compras una revista donde estaba Royce en la portada— es el… —se la pasó a Leah.

—¿Él? —preguntó sorprendida.

Rose estaba por responder cuando Leah se las arrebato de las manos y comenzó a leer en voz alta. La verdad Rose estaba nerviosa por saber lo que decían de su futuro marido.

—Un completo mujeriego… —dijo Leah al terminar de leer el artículo.

Rose se había dejado caer en la cama mientras Leah iba leyendo.

—Estoy… —no sabía ni como decir lo que sentía.

Estaba molesta con su padre por quererla casar con ese idiota, triste porque sabía que él no cambiaría por mas que se esforzara, asustada porque sabía que ahora tendría la atención de la prensa más que nunca y odiaba tener la atención de las personas en ella.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Se pregunto mentalmente suspirando de resignación, al menos si él se la pasaba con mujeres diferentes tal vez ni tuviera oportunidad de estar con ella y ella podría salir. Ser libre.

**oOo**

—Son de Manolo Blahnik… el mismo que hizo mis zapatillas para mi boda… —dijo Bella haciendo que abriera la caja que le había traído.

—Gracias Bells… —la abrazó cariñosamente después de ver las hermosas zapatillas que le había regalado— quedaran perfectos para mi vestido… ¿quieres verlo? —preguntó fingiendo un perfecto entusiasmo.

—Claro… —ella sabía que su entusiasmo era pura actuación.

—Wanda, dile a Ian que lleve las maletas de Bella a su habitación… —le dijo a su empleada.

—Si señorita…

—Padre… —le sonrió mientras jalaba a Bella del brazo.

Cuando estuvieron solas Bella abrazo a Rose quien inmediatamente comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que se había enterado que se iba a casar con Royce. De cómo ella había llegado a pensar que las cosas funcionarían cuando él comenzó a coquetear con ella y de cómo se había enterado realmente de cómo era.

—¿Y como estas segura de que es así? —preguntó Bella acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarla.

—Porque se le quedó viendo el trasero a Mel… no dije nada porque pensé que estaba bromeando pero después de leer eso me doy cuenta de que no seré completamente feliz con él…

—Ay Rose… —Bella quería decirle que estaría bien que todo se arreglaría cuando estuvieran casados y se conocieran pero eso sólo había pasado con ella porque la atracción fue mutua cuando conoció a Edward en su cena de compromiso.

Al ser educados de la misma forma sus padres tenían unas costumbres demasiado anticuada para los comienzos del siglo XXI.

—Creo que tengo una idea para tu despedida de soltera… —dijo Bella esperando que su idea funcionara.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__** &**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**¿Qué plan maquiavélico se está generando en la mente de Bella?**

**¡Otra fabulosa participación de Emmett!**

**Sé que tienen mucha curiosidad de saber qué pasa con Emmett en esta historia y de cómo terminaran juntos porque no por nada es su historia… pero… ¿Qué les digo?**

**Ok, les diré que en dos capítulos es seguro que ya aparezca un capitulo desde su perspectiva… de hecho ya tengo el capitulo pero falta un capitulo mas que es la boda de Rose.**

**¡Así que espero un reviewcito de ustedes!**

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHoRn3**

**PD1: Actualizare el miércoles.**

**PD2: entren al grupo de Rosemmett para que conozcan mas Rosemmett lovers… el link es: facebook(punto)com/#!/groups/130764873749081/**


	4. Chapter 3

**.::.: Resigned :.::.**

**- Capitulo 3 - **

Rose tomó la pequeña maleta que Sue le había preparado sin saber ciertamente a donde se dirigía con Bella. Cuando llegó a la sala Bella estaba junto con Leah y ambas tenían una pequeña maleta como la de ella.

Ella se había cansado de preguntar su destino así que les hizo señas para hacerles saber que estaba lista.

Ambas tomaron sus bolsas y caminaron a la salida. Rose se extrañó al ver que el prometido de Leah estaba estacionado frente a la casa.

Él la saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza cuando pasó a su lado. La verdad es que no había hablado antes con él porque su presencia la intimidaba, era demasiado grande y musculoso como para ser el guardaespaldas de su padre.

Poco a poco Rose se dio cuenta de que se dirigían al aeropuerto. Tenía mucha curiosidad pero se mordió el labio para no preguntar y esperar a que ellas le dijeran algo. Pero después de despegar el avión no le habían dicho nada.

—¿Ya me van a decir a donde vamos? —terminó preguntando con desesperación.

—No, pero Leah tiene tu regalo de bodas… es una idea para que tu matrimonio dure lo menos posible —dijo Bella sentándose a un lado de ella en el Jet privado.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera una cosa del otro mundo… digo sabemos que él es un zorro de lo peor… así que se me ocurrió en poner cámaras en tu casa para atraparlo en cuanto lleve a otra.

—No te entiendo…

—Te pueden conceder el divorcio sin que él firme siempre que tengas alguna evidencia de que te fue infiel… —dijo Leah desesperada.

—Oh… pero no tendré que verlo ¿verdad?

—No, no, nadie lo verá… completo… al menos sólo veremos si te es infiel.

—Ok, me gusta la idea…

Así que durante el trayecto de ida Leah le enseñó cómo utilizar las cámaras y programarlas junto con la computadora para grabar todo lo que pasara en su casa.

Para cuando tocaron tierra Bella le dijo que se pusiera un abrigo que ella misma le trajo. Extrañada, Rose la obedeció.

—Leah ya te dio su regalo de bodas, pero el mío también es algo parecido…

Bella encaminó a Rose a la salida y la dejó ver primero el paisaje nevado al que habían llegado.

A Rose se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras bajaba cuidadosamente por las escaleras. Siempre se había imaginado como seria la nieve… pero ahora estaba ahí…

—Bienvenida a tu libertad… —dijo Bella cuando estuvieron las tres abajo— bueno, casi libertad… —hizo un gesto al recordar que Rose todavía tenía que casarse.

Rose ignoró el "casi" que había dicho Bella, la verdad era que seguía sin creérselo pero en cuanto tomó un puñado de nueve en su mano y lo hizo bola, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—¿No es genial? —preguntó Bella a Rose quien no dejaba de dar vueltas en la nieve que había comenzado a caer.

Rose se detuvo y la abrazó agradeciéndole por haber convencido a su padre de tener una despedida de soltera como todas las demás novias normales. Aunque ciertamente esa no era una despedida de soltera… era más bien una bienvenida a su nueva vida, si todo salía como lo habían planeado durante el camino a ese lugar, estaría divorciada en menos de un mes y sería libre para ir a donde ella quisiera.

—Apuesto a que nunca has hecho un ángel de nieve —habló Leah detrás de ellas.

—¿Un ángel? ¿En la nieve?

Rose vio a sus dos únicas asistentes a su despedida de soltera con un gesto de completa confusión.

—Es genial… —le sorprendió que Leah diera de saltitos en la nieve, realmente muy extraño en ella.

Vio como se tumbaba en la nieve y comenzaba a mover los brazos y piernas. Cuando Leah se levantó vio a lo que se refería.

—Lo malo es que cuando estás sola jamás consigues un ángel de nieve perfecto.

Volvió a mirar el ángel que había hecho y notó las marcas de pisadas y manos que había dejado al levantarse, probablemente a eso se refería.

Bella se sentó en la nieve e hizo que se uniera ella. Rose se sentó temerosa al frio que sentiría pero iba bien abrigada y no sintió mucho. Comenzó a moverse como había visto que Leah hacia y después las dos se levantaron y contemplaron sus creaciones.

—Qué bueno que traje una cámara… —la sacó de su bolsillo y disparo un flash a las figuras.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Leah haciendo bajar la cabeza a Rose que había estado contemplando la caída de los copos de nieve.

—Planeaba ir a tomar un chocolate caliente —Bella rebobino la cámara para que estuviera lista para la siguiente foto.

—¡Ay si por favor! —gritó Leah frotándose los brazos por el frio.

**oOo**

—Todavía podemos hacer que parezca un accidente —dijo Leah cuando subieron al avión para regresar.

—¿Crees que mi padre aceptaría eso?

—No —dijo Bella negando con la cabeza—, no se lo creerá tan fácilmente… hará que examinen cada rincón del avión y si no la encuentra estoy segura que no escatimara para encontrarla.

—Bien… —Leah rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Bella.

Ciertamente no le caía muy bien pero al menos ella era la que le ponía los pies en la tierra al momento de idear planes para Rose.

Así que después de un par de horas de vuelo regresaron para inmediatamente llevarla a arreglar para su boda.

Le recogieron el cabello dejándole algunos mechones sueltos y como peineta era un bordado blanco que hacia juego con su vestido.

Después de cuatro horas estuvo completamente lista junto con sus damas. Habían ensayado la entrada sólo una vez pero era suficiente. La ceremonia seria en el amplio patio que tenían en la casa. Sue la acompañó hasta la puerta trasera donde ya estaba su padre esperándola.

—Estás hermosa… —dijo su padre con orgullo.

Sus hermanos fueron a abrazarla antes de tomar su lugar juntos a sus damas. La melodía comenzó a sonar y sus amigas comenzaron a moverse. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, no emocionada ni ansiosa, nerviosa por lo que le depararía el destino después de esa noche.

Cada vez que leía de algún lugar en un libro o veía una imagen de algún lugar hermoso, lo marcaba en el mapa que tenía en la pared de su cabecera de la cama. Ahora si tenía suerte podría comenzar a visitar esos lugares en cuestión de meses.

Volviendo al presente Rose notó como Leah volteaba a ver a Bella y ella volteaba a verla a ella, no entendiendo el significado de sus miradas ella siguió caminado hasta salir por fin al gran patio que había sido arreglado para tener esa enorme fiesta.

Como era de noche los arboles estaban iluminados con pequeñas series de luces haciéndolos brillar, el pasillo central estaba adornado con enormes listones rojos y adornos con rosas rojas sobre bases blancas

Fue entonces cuando Rose volteó a ver a la persona que lo esperaba al final del pasillo y se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que su papá la jalara sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cuando vio que ella no se movía.

—Él no es Royce…

—Sí, lo sé… se llama Emmett…

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__** &**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**Tah-tah! Jajaja… lo que daría por ver sus caras…**

**Espero que me dejen saber sus reacciones en un pequeño reviewcito!**

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHoRn3**

**PD. Actualizo el viernes en la tarde o el sábado.**


	5. Chapter 4

**.::.: Resigned :.::.**

**- Capitulo 4 -**

Para Emmett era bueno estar en casa de nuevo, no sólo porque había estado fuera varios meses, sino porque extrañaba a su madre que era la única por la que siempre regresaba.

—¡Llegaste! —gritó su madre saliendo de la casa para recibirlo.

—¡Hey! —Emmett tomó a su madre entre brazos, la había extrañado horrores.

—Te extrañe mucho...

—Tranquila sólo fueron un par de meses... Además tienes a tu marido...

—Lo sé... Eso no quiere decir que por eso te quiera menos... tu eres mi único hijo...

Emmett no discutiría a eso, había quedado tan devastada cuando su padre había muerto que pasaron muchos años antes de que pensara en mirar a otro hombre siquiera.

Entraron a la casa y no le sorprendió que estuviera sola, su esposo siempre andaba en el trabajo pero Emmett estaba seguro de que amaba a su madre, mientras que el hijo o su hermanastro era otra cosa, sólo usaba esa casa para dormir porque después del trabajo salía con chicas a los más exclusivos clubs.

Con un suspiro subió a su habitación, encontrarla tal y como la había dejado.

Volvió a la sala y comenzó a mostrarle a su madre lo que había estado haciendo en su último viaje. Le había tocado hacer unas fotos del desierto de Arizona por lo que no había tardado tanto.

—Tengo que conseguir ese número...

—Acaba de salir el número del Amazonas... Te lo traeré...

Se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas si acabas de llegar?

—Quiero dar una vuelta... ¿vienes?

La madre de Emmett no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, después de todo él no tardaría en irse y no lo vería en un largo rato.

—!No! —ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver a los King discutiendo.

—¡No te estoy preguntando! Eh dicho que te vas a casar y lo vas a hacer... ¿Quieres que la empresa sea tuya?

Emmett notó como un tic se movía en la mandíbula de Royce. Después de unos segundos soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Sólo espero que no sea una hipopótamo o algún fenómeno...

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos.

—Hola linda... —saludó a su esposa.

—¿Se puede saber de qué casamiento están hablando? —Preguntó poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

—Pues...

—¿En qué siglo estamos? —no dejó que él terminará— ¿por qué Royce tiene que casarse? ¿Quién es la pobre víctima?

—Que apoyo... Gracias ma...

Emmett apretó la mandíbula al escuchar a ese imbécil llamarla mamá.

—Ambos sabemos que eres tan fiel como una abeja a una flor... y que esa pobre chica vivirá con comentarios a sus espaldas de ahora en adelante... Así que querido... ¿Dime por qué esa chica tiene que pasar el resto de su vida con tu hijo?

—Linda... Él tipo no quería firmar el contrato sino había matrimonio... esta demente y yo desesperado... —la tomó entre sus brazos y la miró a los ojos— Royce podrá meterse en cinta... es una chica muy bella…

—¿Qué? ¿Donde firmo?

A Emmett no le sorprendió el entusiasmo de Royce. La verdad aunque dijeran el nombre de la chica jamás sabría de quien estarían hablando, no se interesaba en esas raras reuniones de alta sociedad pero ahora tenía curiosidad.

—Pobre niña... —su mamá recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

—Oh hola Emily... —Royce lo saludó con ese desesperante tono burlón y más detestaba cuando lo llamaba con ese nombre de chica.

—Hola Lois... —siempre lo contraatacaba con eso.

Pasó a su lado golpeando los hombros y salió de la casa, subió a su Jeep y condujo hasta la ciudad.

Visitó sus lugares favoritos y comió algo porque estaba seguro que no cenaría en la casa con Royce haciéndole preguntas incómodas.

Estaba a punto de regresar a casa cuando recordó que su mamá había querido un número de su National Geografic.

Regresó unos pasos a la librería que acababa de pasar.

Comenzó a vagar por la librería, no era amante de los libros pero le gustaba leer uno de vez en cuando, pasó un rato y decidió irse sólo con las revistas.

A lo lejos del pasillo vio a una linda rubia... Bueno, estaba siendo respetuoso porque la verdad era ardiente, todo estaba bien puesto en su lugar y...

Notó que parecía triste mientras veía un ejemplar de la revista a la que él trabajaba, jamás había visto a alguien sentirse así por esas revistas, por lo regular siempre las veían con interés y asombro... Nunca con tristeza.

Se acercó a ella y notó también que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

Le habló por preocupación, detestaba ver a una mujer llorar, más porque no sabía cómo tratar con ellas en ese estado.

Ella volteó sorprendida con la revista resbalándose de sus manos pero aferrándose a ella para no dejarla caer, ese gesto le pareció gracioso pero sólo tomó un pañuelo de su saco y se lo dio a ella.

Siempre había odiado los trajes pero siempre que volvía de viaje con jeans y camisa, Royce no dejaba de burlarse de su forma campirana de vestir pero un día que tuvo que volver después de un desayuno con un embajador sin tener tiempo de cambiarse, notó que Royce lo dejaba tranquilo viéndolo bien vestido, así que a partir de ahí pasaba a cambiarse a algún hotel antes de volver a casa.

La chica le devolvió el pañuelo susurrándole un gracias y después tomó algunas cosas y caminó a la caja. A Emmett le pareció graciosa esa acción evasiva así que le pidió que esperara tomándola del brazo haciendo que sus cosas cayeran al piso. Su gesto de disgusto más que preocuparlo le hizo sonreír, se veía más guapa con esa expresión.

Se disculpó con ella pero su indiferencia le sorprendió, no es que se creyera todo un galán pero siempre le animaba tener una mirada coqueta de una chica. Iba a seguir a esa linda rubia cuando una linda morena se interpuso en su camino y lo miro molesta cruzándose de brazos insinuando que si molestaba a la chica se las vería con ella.

Retrocedió unos pasos y esperó hasta que atendieran a la chica para moverse, no es que le tuviera miedo, sabía que él era más fuerte pero su caballerosidad podía más.

Saludó a la cajera y le entregó las revistas que se iba a llevar.

—¿Sabes quién es ella? —le preguntó mientras le cobraba, como la había visto hablar un poco con ella tenía esperanzas de que le diera alguna pista.

—¿Ella? —volteó a ver al coche que se estaba yendo— es Rosalie Hale…

La chica siguió hablando pero Emmett había dejado de prestar atención porque no podía dejar de ver a esa chica que le había robado el corazón.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__** &**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**Aun así queda el hecho de porque es Emmett en lugar de Royce no?**

**Ahora si averigüémoslo el siguiente capítulo! :P**

**No se olviden de dejar un Review! **

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHoRn3**

**PD: Actualizo el jueves y entren a facebook(punto)com/#!/groups/130764873749081/**


	6. Chapter 5

**.::.: Resigned :.::.**

**- Capitulo 5 -**

—¿Entonces como es esa chica? —preguntó la mamá de Emmett mientras Royce se sentaba en la sala.

—Es ardiente —hizo un gesto.

Emmett sintió pena por la pobre chica, ciertamente tenía que aceptar que él sería el ultimo chico con el que cualquier chica quisiera casarse.

—¿Y cómo se llama? ¡Dime algo hombre que quiero conocerla! —la madre de Emmett se impaciento por lo poco comunicativo que estaba Royce.

Royce pareció pensarlo unos segundos pero fue su padre quien se adelanto a su hijo.

—Rosalie Hale.

Emmett maldijo en voz alta mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la sorpresa.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó su mamá al ver su reacción.

—No, no lo decía por eso… —se aclaró la garganta— lo que pasa que quitaron mi publicación a última hora de esta revista… —le mostró a su madre— debería de estar aquí… en la quinta hoja…

—Oh cariño… lo siento tanto… —su mamá lo reconforto tomándolo de la mano.

—¿Hey, podemos dejar de hablar de esas tonterías y hablar de lo que verdad importa? —Royce se levantó para servirse una copa.

Emmett volvió a sentarse y fingió seguir leyendo la revista pero la verdad es que estaba destrozado por dentro. La chica que le había robado el corazón era la pobre cristiana que se casaría con su hermanastro. El hermoso ángel viviría con humillaciones por el resto de su vida.

Su amor a primera vista ahora sería imposible.

—¿Cariño estas bien? —sintió la mano de su madre sobre su brazo y fue consiente nuevamente de lo que pasaba.

Vio como había apretado las manos y había arrugado la revista con sus puños.

—Trabaje mucho para ese artículo… —la volteó a ver— pero no es nada importante —señalo a Royce quien seguía hablando de quien sabe que cosas.

—A mi no me engañas —dijo su madre cuando los King se fueron de la sala.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó realmente confundido.

—Conoces a esa chica… —lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Emmett tomó una larga bocanada de aire y la dejó salir rápidamente.

—Desde el día que llegué aquí… —dijo volteándola a ver—, sólo que no sabía que era ella… ahora entiendo porque la vi saliendo de una tienda de novias… sólo que como ella no cargaba nada pensé que era para su amiga…

En su mente Emmett revivió las dos veces que la había visto y realmente no lograba concebir la idea de que Royce se casaría con ella.

—¿Te gusto cierto? —le preguntó su mamá con una mirada traviesa. Pero Emmett después de pensar en varias respuestas posibles terminó asintiendo.

—Bueno… sólo espero que Royce no logre conquistarla… sería devastador para ella enamorarse de él y después descubrir que es un mujeriego…

Pero eso le dio una idea a Emmett, el sabía que Royce no duraría mucho tiempo sin buscar a alguien…

Al parecer los tips que le habían dado para hacer paparazzi servirían de algo…

**oOo**

—¿Eres realmente un idiota o lo estás haciendo a propósito? —el señor King llegó a la sala gritándole a su hijo.

—¿De qué hablas padre? —preguntó este levantándose del sillón donde había estado viendo televisión.

—¡Embarazaste a la hija de mi nuevo socio! —gritó furioso haciendo que una vena se saltara en su frente.

Al escuchar eso las esperanzas de Emmett se rompieron completamente, había tenido planes para conquistar a su cuñada después de que se casara con su hermano y así poderla tener para él pero ahora estaba embarazada y no se interpondría con algo como eso. No era ese tipo de personas a las que no les importaba eso. O bueno podría pasarlo por alto… no, ella tendría al hijo de su hermanastro, quisiera o no eran familia… tal vez con eso sentaría cabeza de una vez por todas.

Emmett se levantó de la mesa donde estaba revisando sus negativos y se dispuso a salir a la cocina.

—Pero si no me eh acostado con Rosalie —habló sin entender de qué demonios hablaba su papá.

Emmett se detuvo en seco mientras volteaba a contemplar la escena.

—¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¡Claro que no estoy hablando de los Hale, estoy hablando de los Denali! —el señor King salió de sus cabales y le pegó a su hermano.

A Emmett le hubiera gustado dejarlo que lo siguiera golpeando pero vio que su madre quería intervenir así que él tomó al señor y lo hizo retroceder.

—¿Podría explicarse mejor? —le preguntó mientras lo alejaba de Royce.

—Que me está amenazando… quiere que mi hijo responda como se debe…

—No puedo casarme con las dos… —Royce no entendía. Probablemente lo habían dejado caer de chiquito muchas veces.

—Claro que no idiota… —le gritó su padre— los Hale son mis inversionistas mayoritarios… ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir? —trató de acercarse de nuevo a su hijo pero Emmett seguía interponiéndose.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Royce levantándose del sillón.

—No puedo prescindir de alguno… los necesito a ambos.

—Y yo no puedo casarme con las dos…

Hasta ese momento fue que a Emmett se le prendió el foco. Volteó a ver a su madre que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona como diciéndole "¿Enserio hasta ahora lo notas?" y él le sonrió débilmente. Volviendo a serenarse volteó a ver al señor King.

—Yo me caso con Rosalie.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__** &**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**Aja! Así es como pasó la cosa!**

**Sé que es algo tarde pero no quería dormirme sin dejarles el capitulo que prometí…**

**Así que ahora… ¿Qué pasara en la noche de bodas?**

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHoRn3**

**PD: Actualizo el martes y entren a facebook(punto)com/#!/groups/130764873749081/**


	7. Chapter 6

**.:.:: Resigned ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 6 - **

Emmett estaba nervioso. Sabia con quien se casaba pero no la conocía, ahora a una hora de la hora 0 comenzaba a pensar las cosas mejor…

—¿Y porque todavía no estás listo? —preguntó su mamá entrando apresuradamente a su cuarto.

La volteó a ver pensativamente mientras pensaba que decirle.

—¿No te estás arrepintiendo verdad? —tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.

—No… —dijo con una pequeña mueca que sería lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podía dar en ese momento.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que… si me caso… no sé… tengo que sentar cabeza… ya no podre viajar… no creo que quiera ser arrastrada por todo el mundo y dormir a la intemperie como he hecho muchas veces.

—Oh cariño… ella lo entenderá… además no es como si fuera a confiar en ti de la noche a la mañana, tal vez tengas que dejarla en un hotel o dejarla aquí mientras vas a hacer tus sesiones de fotos…

—Pero…

—Todavía no la conoces como es… no creas todo lo que dicen las revistas.

Emmett tomó una bocanada de aire y la contuvo unos segundos para después dejarla salir lentamente.

—Bien… espero que todo salga bien…

**oOo**

Emmett la había visto con innumerables vestidos en muchas revistas porque a pesar de todo era una figura pública muy popular. Pero el vestido con el que iba esa noche era más de lo que se imaginaba.

El blanco le sentaba muy bien… más que bien con sus ojos azules intensos podría pasar por un ángel. Fue lo que pensó Emmett al verla comenzando a caminar por el pasillo central.

Ella se detuvo al verlo ahí parado al final. Su sonrisa fingida se desvaneció y palideció al verlo.

"No la asustes, no la asustes" se repitió en su cabeza. Entonces trató de sonreírle pero sólo logró que ella brincara. El hizo un gesto y volteó a ver a su mamá que estaba mirándolos.

"No te preocupes" articuló su mamá tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Emmett volvió a respirar profundamente y entonces todo se descongelo. La música volvió a tocar y Rosalie y su papá siguieron caminando hasta llegar donde él estaba.

Cuando se detuvo frente a él, ella lo miro de una forma que ninguna chica lo había mirado. No era lujuria ni veía que trataba de coquetear con él. Ella simplemente estaba temerosa.

—Cuídala muchacho… —le dijo su padre antes de darle la mano de su hija para recorrer el último tramo al altar.

—Lo siento no había tenido tiempo de presentarme contigo… soy Emmett… —dijo lo más rápido que pudo mientras caminaban lentamente.

—Ro-rosalie.

Sintió como apretaba su puño sobre su brazo.

Emmett se sintió mal por provocarle miedo. Pero no sabía porque ella se sentía así.

La ceremonia se le hizo demasiado corta para lo que había sentido en otras ocasiones en las que él era el invitado. Pero finalmente llegó el momento final de la ceremonia donde tenían que besarse.

Él no sabía qué hacer, sabía que tenía que besarla porque era la tradición pero no quería hacerla sentir mal, así que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron de alegría. Sólo tenía algunas personas conocidas en esa fiesta, lo mejor de todo era que Royce no estaba en esa fiesta, el estaba de luna de miel con la chica Denali que había embarazado.

Fueron hasta el otro lado del jardín donde seria la recepción.

—Bueno… —le dijo Emmett mientras se quedaban un poco atrás.

Rosalie lo volteó a ver son ojitos de borreguito. A Emmett se le contrajo el corazón.

—¿Puedes hablar? —preguntó burlonamente para romper el hielo pero ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Si… —dijo medio sonriéndole.

—Bien… ahora sé que esto es tan extraño para ti como para mí… sólo tengo una regla… una importante e inquebrantable regla… Jamás entres al cuarto de revelado cuando este la puerta cerrada… o sin tocar antes… —Rose asintió— ahora bien… dime que es lo que jamás de los jamases tengo que hacer…

Vio como se debatía a contestar, finalmente después de unos segundos ella contesto.

—Déjame hacer las cosas…

Emmett no entendió a lo que se refería pero no pudo preguntarle porque los llamaron.

—Supongo que tenemos que conocernos mejor… —siguió hablando Emmett.

—Sí, eso creo…

—¿Te encuentras bien? Digo siento no ser Royce pero…

—No, agradezco que no seas él… es sólo que…

—Vamos, vamos… los invitados los esperan… —la organizadora que era también la animadora los apresuró.

No tuvieron oportunidad de seguir hablando durante el resto de la noche. Al final todos salieron a despedirlos como se acostumbraba en las bodas.

—Qué bueno que terminó todo ¿no?

—¿Te molesta que me quite las zapatillas dentro de tu coche? —preguntó Rose.

—No, al contrario… así me sentiría mejor de saber que estas tranquila conmigo…

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó ella frunciendo el seño.

—Bueno, no nos conocemos… más que de las veces que nos hemos topado en la ciudad…

—Sí, por cierto… ¿puedes contarme porque no me case con Royce?

—¿Lo prefieres a él? —preguntó en un tono burlón.

—¿La verdad? —preguntó Rose haciendo un gesto.

Emmett temió lo peor… pero aun así quería la verdad, así que le asintió con la cabeza.

—Ni en un millón de vidas… —le medio sonrió—. Lo que pasa es que… bueno… ya había planeado como divorciarme de él… —se encogió de hombros y volteo a verlo con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—¿Entonces tampoco te querías casar? —preguntó intrigado.

—No… pero era la única forma de salir de mi casa… —hizo un gesto de resignación y volteo la vista a la carretera.

Emmett también lo hizo porque tenían que llegar bien al menos hasta el avión privado que los esperaba en el aeropuerto listo para salir en cuanto ellos llegaran.

**oOo**

Durante el resto del camino al aeropuerto Emmett la dejó en paz. Pero cuando se dio cuenta ella ya estaba durmiendo. Así que no la despertó y la cargó para subirla al avión que los llevaría a su destino. Donde estarían un mes de luna de miel.

—Buenas noches mi ángel —le dijo Emmett dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__** &**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__NICK__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**Tatah!**

**Hey! No es la noche de bodas todavía, así que espero verlas en el siguiente capítulo, por unos capítulos segura desde la perspectiva de Emmett es buena no?**

**Bueno déjenme reviewcitos y nos vemos pronto!**

**XoXo.- 3DiTh**


	8. Chapter 7

**.:.:: Resigned ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 7 - **

El viaje no había durado más de tres horas pero a mitad de camino Rose despertó extrañada de haber despertado ya en el avión. No recordaba a qué hora se había quedado dormida pero si había sentido entre sueños un beso de Emmett sobre su mejilla.

Emmett volteo a verla con curiosidad y después le sonrió.

—Buenos días… —le dijo mientras ella despertaba completamente.

—¿Días? ¿Qué horas son? —preguntó con la voz un poco ronca.

Emmett comprobó la hora en su reloj y volteó a verla haciendo un gesto.

—Las tres de la mañana demasiado temprano para mi gusto —ella se preguntó porque diría eso el.

—¡Oh por dios! ¿Ronco? —preguntó alarmada.

Emmett soltó una carcajada que contagió un poco a Rose.

—No, para nada…

—Menos mal… por un momento creí que no te había dejado dormir.

—Usualmente duermo poco durante los vuelos… —le guiñó el ojo.

—Ok… —dijo desviando la mirada sintiendo las mejillas arder.

Emmett contempló entusiasmado lo que había logrado hacer con un guiñado de ojos. Trató de hablar con ella pero los interrumpió el piloto diciendo que se abrocharan los cinturones de seguridad.

Así que después de aterrizar tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron a la salida donde les habían dicho que los esperaban para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

—Déjame llevar tu maleta… —Emmett tomó la jaladera de la maleta de Rose haciendo que sus manos se rozaran, medio sonrió cuando vio que se estremecía al contacto de él.

—Gracias —dijo Rose retirando la mano y caminando a un lado de él— ¿Es la playa? —preguntó extrañada al sentir la briza húmeda pero al mismo tiempo caliente, sólo había sentido así cuando había ido de pequeña a la playa, antes de que su madre muriera y su vida de acabara.

—Sí, ¿no te dijeron a dónde íbamos? —preguntó Emmett extrañado.

—No, jamás me entero de nada… ni siquiera sabía que me casaría contigo —la voz de Rose tembló en lo último que dijo.

Emmett se extrañó de escuchar eso.

—No me explico cómo no supiste… fuimos a tu casa —le dijo tiernamente haciendo que Rose se sintiera un poco mejor— tu padre gritó como loco cuando King le dijo que Royce no podía casarse contigo… —Emmett volteó a verla con un gesto burlón.

—Trato de estar en el patio lo mas que pueda… —volteó a verlo con un gesto de resignación— después de todo es el único lugar al que puedo ir sola.

—¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen las revistas? —preguntó Emmett haciendo un gesto gracioso para alegrar un poco la charla sobre ella.

—¿Rapuncel? Eso me temo… aunque en la historia ella se cuida de sí misma, a mi jamás me dejan hacer nada por mi misma… parece como si no quisieran que me rompiera y nunca dejo que me crezca mucho el cabello.

Emmett rió de su sentido del humor, ambos rieron más bien porque la risa de él era contagiosa.

—Tomare eso en cuenta… —Emmett no pudo terminar de hablar porque encontraron a la persona que los llevaría a la casa que había comprado el papá de Rose para ellos.

Saludaron a la persona del cartel con el apellido de él. Con una sonrisa el señor se presentó y los llevó a donde estaba el coche.

Emmett se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Rose.

—Gracias —le sonrió al subirse al coche.

—De nada… —cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Rose se extrañó de que Emmett no se subió detrás de ella pero cuando volteó a ver vio que estaba metiendo las maletas en la cajuela del coche. Después de cerrarla vio que los hombres se llevaban bien, estaban platicando cuando el conductor se subió a su lugar y Emmett de copiloto. Rose se sitió deprimida al ver que no subía a su lado.

—Ya casi llegamos a casa… —le dijo desde el asiento de adelante.

El conductor le dio la razón y comenzó a explicarle la zona, en donde comprar y prácticamente le sirvió como guía turístico. Al llevar a casa les ayudo a bajar sus maletas y le entrego las llaves del coche a Emmett.

—Si necesitan algo aquí está mi tarjeta, el señor Hale es un muy buen cliente y queremos que se sientan cómodos en su estancia.

—De hecho técnicamente viviremos aquí… —dijo Emmett haciendo que Rose volteara a verlo confundida.

—Oh bueno… entonces creo que sólo será en caso de emergencia… bien… les deseo un feliz matrimonio…

Dicho eso se despidió de cada uno y se giró para caminar calle abajo.

—Bien…

—¿Por qué dices que viviremos aquí? —preguntó Rose cuando el señor estuvo lejos para que los escuchara.

—Tu papá dijo que era su regalo de bodas… te sorprenderías la calidad de las fotos que se pueden sacar en la playa… —le dijo emocionado.

—¿Fotos? ¿Ósea que eres fotógrafo?

—Así es nena… —le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

—¿De modelos? —preguntó sintiendo un poco de celos por las chicas que posaban para él.

—Para nada… no soy bueno para eso… de panoramas… —le sonrió mientras tomaba las maletas y las subía al pórtico de la casa.

El barrio estaba muy tranquilo y era normal para ser poco mas de las tres de la madrugada. Aun así ella se apresuro a entrar y cerrar la rendija del patio delantero. Cuando volteó a ver Emmett la estaba esperando con la puerta abierta pero se quedo mirándolo cuando vio que todavía no había metido las maletas.

—Aunque no sea un matrimonio convencional… tenemos que respetar las tradiciones —dijo él avanzando a Rose que se veía confundida.

Le sonrió traviesamente mientras la cargaba en brazos.

—¿Qué…? —dijo ella sorprendida pero entonces recordó la tradición de meter en brazos a la novia recién llegados a su casa.

Se rió nerviosamente mientras veía que no le costaba mucho tenerla en brazos.

—¿Haces ejercicio eh?

—Cuando puedo… —no habló más porque se concentró para meter a Rose y no golpearla contra la puerta.

La bajo en la sala y regresó por sus cosas. Emmett cerró la puerta bien y volteo a verla.

Rose tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la cabeza agachada.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó caminando rápidamente y tomando su barbilla para levantarle la cara.

Ella negó con la cabeza despacio de no sacarla del agarre de Emmett.

—Es sólo que mencionaste que teníamos que respetar las tradiciones sobre el matrimonio…

Esta vez fue Emmett quien no entendió a que se refería.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Pues… bueno… aunque ya sea de mañana… técnicamente… sigue siendo… nuestra noche de bodas…

—Oh… —fue todo lo que pudo decir en ese momento— bueno… mira… sé que no nos conocemos bien… la verdad no quiero apresurarte ni nada… no es como si quisiera… digo… me… bueno…

Emmett se trabó con sus propias palabras.

—Iremos despacio ¿sí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la termino agachando un poco decepcionada pero vamos. A ese chico lo habían obligado a casarse con ella, no es como si estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo todo como se debe la primera noche que la conoce.

—Bien…

Entonces pasó algo que le sorprendió a Rose. Emmett sostuvo su mejilla con una mano y se agacho para besarla en la otra.

_oOo__TEAM__:__EMMETT__&__JACOB__&__JARED__&__KYLE__&__JOE__&__VASILY__&__GUS__&__HARETON__&__GORDON__&__AUSTIN__&__JACE__&__TRISTRAN__&__HEATH__&__DARIUS__&__JON__&__NICK__&__ZAREK__&__WREN__&__PEETA__&__GALE__&__CATO__oOo_

Hey chicas! No crean porque tengo vacaciones me voy a olvidar de ustedes!

Como ustedes saben son capítulos cortos así que esperen al siguiente que esta igual de bonito que este!

Descansen mucho y disfruten sus minivacaciones!

XoXo.- 3DiTh


	9. Chapter 8

**.:.:: Resigned ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 8 - **

Un poco aturdida Rose levantó la mirada para ver a un sonriente Emmett.

—Nena veamos la casa… —Emmett tomó a Rose de la mano y fueron revisando cada puerta que encontraron.

A Rose no le pasó desapercibido su gesto, era lindo que comenzaran a tomarse de la mano, al menos ella comenzaba a sentirse más a gusto con él, y que le tomara la mano hacia que se le acelerara el corazón.

—Bien… quiero poner mi estudio aquí… —dijo cuando encontraron una habitación en la planta baja que estaba completamente desocupada.

—Por mi bien… —dijo ella restándole importancia, ella había proclamado el patio como suyo así que él podía disponer de cualquier habitación para pasar el tiempo.

—Supongo que esta lleva al patio trasero… —alargó la palabra cuando vio que en realidad no estaban muy lejos de la playa.

—Pido que aquí sea mi estudio —dijo Rose sonriendo y sintiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Hermoso no?

—Maravilloso…

—Fue buena elección después de todo… —dijo Emmett sorprendido aun por la vista, que a pesar de estar oscuro la luna daba un muy buen reflejo en el agua.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rose nuevamente confundida.

—Tu papá me preguntó donde quería la casa y le dije que en la playa… —mientras hablaba Emmett regresó a la sala a buscar su cámara.

Ella se había quedado ahí parada procesando las palabras que Emmett había dicho.

"Ni siquiera me pregunto por donde quería vivir ¿Qué clase de persona es?"

Rose no lo aguanto más y se soltó a llorar, no podía creer que para su padre valiera tan poco que ni su opinión pidiera sobre donde viviría el resto de su vida con un hombre que ella no había elegido siquiera.

Se dejó caer al piso y abrazo sus piernas mientras dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran desde el fondo de su cautivo corazón, le había pasado por alto tantas cosas que esa había sido la que había derramado el vaso.

—¿Qué paso? —escuchó la voz de Emmett y ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se lanzo a sus brazos, necesitaba tanto un abrazó en ese momento que lo agradeció con el alma cuando Emmett la rodeo con sus brazos.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella por fin pudo calmarse un poco.

—Pareces una buena persona Emmett —dijo entre sollozos.

—Bueno… mi madre me educo bien —le dijo acariciando su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Gracias por librarme de mi torre —se alejó de él para verlo a la cara.

—Al contrario nena, gracias por casarte conmigo… —la limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—No te ofendas pero no tenía muchas opciones… además… te prefiero a Royce.

—Espero que eso haya sido un cumplido… —le quitó algunos mechones de cabello de la cara.

—Creo que lo fue —le sonrió y entonces vio que estaba sobre él y su cámara estaba a un lado de ellos.

—Oh lo siento… yo… supongo que querías tomar algunas fotos…

—No importa, habrá más noches como está ahora vamos a descansar… —la ayudo a levantarse primero y después se levantó el agarrando su cámara con cuidado.

—Sube a la habitación mientras subo las maletas… —le señaló con la cabeza a las escaleras.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó ella confundida.

—No lo sé… supongo que la que este llena de pétalos —ambos se rieron de la broma que había hecho, ya que se había decido que irían despacio los pétalos quedaban de sobra.

Rose subió las escaleras deteniéndose en cada detalle de la casa que veía y se detuvo en un cuadro que habían colocado en la pared.

—Eh nena… se que hago ejercicio y eso pero… —Rose se dio cuenta que obstruía el paso a Emmett.

—Lo siento —subió los escalones restantes corriendo y entró en la única habitación que tenia la puerta abierta— supongo que esta es nuestra habitación.

No estaba llena de pétalos pero si estaba iluminada con velas que le daban un toque romántico.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó Emmett arrugando la nariz.

—Popurrí… —Rose tomó una canasta que estaba a un lado de la cama.

—Qué bueno que no dormiré aquí… —dijo Emmett con alivio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rose alarmada, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber reaccionado así.

—Bueno, pensaba que no querías que compartiéramos habitación por un tiempo… —dijo él rascándose la nuca.

—Oh bueno… yo… quisiera… que… te quedaras… —sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas pero no se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Oh bueno entonces te advierto que no me gusta como huele esa cosa… —se alejó de ella tratando de restarle importancia para no incomodarla más.

—Bueno… es como las rosas deberían de oler… más otros aromas…

—Tira eso y te juro que siempre tendrás sólo rosas frescas…

Rose sonrió ante su comentario y le hizo caso, no quería generar conflictos en su noche de bodas, además si le gustaba el olor a ella pero no tanto como para tener el cuarto oliendo a eso.

Cuando regresó Emmett estaba abriendo un enorme ventanal que cuando lo abrió completamente resultó ser un enorme balcón.

—¿Supongo que también lo pides eh? —le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

—Puedo compartirte este —se puso a su lado y Emmett pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Bien porque no pensaba dejártelo para ti sola… —la apretó contra él.

Rose no quiso decir nada pero entendía que Emmett estaba tratando al menos de hacerla sentir bien a su lado.

—Bueno… tenemos que descansar… —dijo dándole un beso sobre la cabeza y haciendo que entrara— pero mientras nos arreglamos dejare la ventana abierta para que salga ese olor infernal.

Rose sonrió a la aversión de Emmett con el popurrí.

Fue hasta su maleta y saco su pijama que ahora le parecía poco atractiva ya que dormiría con Emmett en la misma cama.

"¿Por qué no le hice caso a Bella?" se preguntó mentalmente mientras buscaba otra cosa que ponerse de improvisto.

Terminó encontrando una playera de tirantes y un short pequeño que siempre usaba para andar en la casa en días calurosos. Cuando salió se sorprendió de ver a Emmett acostado en la cama más que con un pans.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella acomodándose de su lado de la cama.

—Buenas noches —le contestó él apagando las luces para dormir por fin.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__NICK__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**ujuju… que perversa soy… jajajaja… bueno… no esperaban que consumaran su matrimonio luego luego verdad? **

**Si?**

**Ups… lo siento… **

**El siguiente capitulo promete estar bonito también… y como escribo para ustedes díganme si quieren lemmon o no vale?**

**No se olviden de mi reviewcito! **

**xO **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHo Rn3**

**Grupo de FanFics de The host!: facebook(punto)com/groups/452079618200186/**

**Grupo Rosemmett!: facebook(punto)com/groups/130764873749081/**


	10. Chapter 9

**.:.:: Resigned ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 9 - **

Rose se despertó sintiendo algo duro sobre su mejilla y cuando se levantó vio que se había dormido sobre el pecho de Emmett y él tenía su brazo sobre su cintura. Ella sintió mariposas en su estomago, podía sentir que en realidad la agarraba no era como si solamente hubiera puesto su mano sobre ella.

Ella se movió lentamente tratando de no despertarlo y por suerte logró salir de la cama intacta. Emmett se veía tan tierno cuando dormía, sus pequeños rizos alborotados y su cara tan pacifica que parecía que nada podía perturbarle.

Se fue a bañar y cambio con un vestido floreado que llevaba, cuando salió del baño Emmett seguía dormido, así que aprovechó y bajó a la cocina para ver que le podría preparar el desayuno.

Buscó entre las cosas del refrigerador y después en la despensa, bueno más bien como un registro de todos los muebles de la cocina.

Leyó en una envoltura "Hot Cakes" entonces se apresuró a abrir la bolsa pero se decepciono cuando vio que dentro sólo había un polvo blanco.

—¿Qué rayos? —habló en voz alta mientras volvía a girar cuidadosamente el paquete y leía de nuevo— harina para hot cakes… —se dio un golpe mental.

Entonces vio que había un pequeño instructivo a un lado.

"¿Qué difícil puede ser?"

Tomó la proporción para 12 piezas y juntó todo sobre la mesa.

—Bien… —se animó mientras seguía las instrucciones.

Tuvo problemas al colocar los huevos pero después de quitar todas las cascaras del tazón comenzó a batir la mezcla según como decía en la envoltura pero entonces una pregunta surgió en su mente.

"¿Cómo rayos se cocinan?

Fue entonces cuando se maldijo por no ocurrírsele haber leído un libro de recetas y saber que seguía.

—Bueno tendré que improvisar…

Recordó los que Sue siempre le hacía, eran redondos y cocidos por los lados… no parecía horneado.

Volvió a revolver los estantes y encontró un sartén. Pero cuando lo puso sobre la estufa su desesperación estallo. Dejó todo ahí y salió a buscar algún lugar donde comprar algo de desayunar.

Fue un poco difícil pero cuando estaba regresando con las bolsas escucho que Emmett la llamaba. Cuando levantó la vista vio que venía corriendo a donde ella estaba pero su cara era de alivio.

—Gracias al cielo te encuentro… —la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó por el aire. Después la volvió a dejar en el piso— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías? —puso sus manos en los hombros.

—Lo siento… no sabía… —Emmett no dejó que hablara y el siguió con su regaño.

—Está bien que ya puedas salir sola pero eso no significa que no tenga que saber a donde vayas… dios nena casi me da un infarto… —la volvió a abrazar—. ¿Dónde fuiste?

—A comprar algo para comer… —levantó la mano con las bolsas de comida.

—¿Qué no ibas a preparar hot cakes? —preguntó quitándole las bolsas y pasándole el brazo por los hombros para volver a casa.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que no me dejaban hacer nada? Quise preparar el desayuno pero entonces… bueno… no sé ni cómo encender una estufa… —agachó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

—¿Y porque no me llamaste? —preguntó Emmett sintiéndose orgulloso de que intentara hacerlo por ella misma.

—No quería despertarte… —volteó a verlo con un gesto de disculpa.

—Hubiera preferido eso a tener que despertar solo en la cama y al llamarte no encontrarte…

—Bien, la próxima vez te pediré permiso —ella rodó los ojos.

—No es eso… —se detuvo y puso una mano sobre su mejilla— sólo que dijiste que te dejara hacer las cosas por ti misma y que no te dejaban salir sola… yo sólo quiero saber cuándo salgas y a donde en caso de que te suceda algo…

—Oh…

Rose se quedó viendo a los ojos azul claro de Emmett y el también se le quedó mirándola pero su mirada iba de sus labios a sus ojos y fue el primero en moverse, ella cerró los ojos esperando el beso de él pero no fue donde había esperado que fuera sino que la beso en la frente y ella abrió los ojos decepcionada.

—Vamos nena… tengo un hambre de oso… —nuevamente pasó su brazo por los hombros y caminaron juntos a la casa.

Al llegar Emmett le enseñó a Rose hacer hot cakes.

—Espera… —dijo Emmett mientras revisaba el refrigerador en busca de fruta.

Rose observo los movimientos de Emmett, el partía fruta diferente a la que ella había comprado para comer.

—Así está mucho mejor —Emmett sonrió al ver los platos servidos.

Comieron en la encimera de la cocina.

Rose supo muchas cosas de Emmett, como que los días que comenzaban con hot cakes y miel eran los mejores, también que a él le gustaba dormir temprano para poder estar despierto al amanecer y comenzar a tomar fotos, su cámara era su mejor amiga inseparable y que le gustaba tomar fotos de los rayos de sol filtrados entre las cosas, también que le gustaba jugar futbol jamás se sentaba frente a la televisión a verlos y de hecho casi nunca veía la televisión. Emmett supo que desde la muerte de la madre de Rose ella ya no viajaba con su padre y hermanos, también que sus hermanos estaban en un internado y que sólo los veía en vacaciones, que si no estaba encerrada en su habitación estaba en el jardín.

—¿Y entonces como te divertías? —preguntó Emmett horrorizado.

—Pues leía… mucho… —hizo un gesto.

—Pues espero que no hayas traído ningún libro contigo… —Emmett le hizo un gesto de burla— y si un traje de baño…

—¿Iremos a la playa? —preguntó Rose preocupada porque realmente no había llevado nada de eso.

—¿No es lo que acabo de decir? —preguntó él enarcando una ceja.

—Pues no traje nada… —hizo un gesto de disculpa.

—Bien… yo sí pero no importa… vamos a comprar algo… —le tendió la mano y Rose la tomó sin dudarlo.

Él besó su mano y estaba por decir algo cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Frunciendo el seño fue a contestar. Rose se quedó atrás un momento esperando a que el terminara su llamada pero recordó que no había regado las plantas y había notado que la tierra estaba reseca.

—Voy al jardín —le habló un poco bajo y por serte le escucho y le giño el ojo como respuesta.

Había visto también la manguera así que comenzó con su trabajo y estaba terminando la primera hilera de plantas cuando Emmett salió de la casa.

—Nena… tenemos problemas…

Rose se tensó al escucharlo y dejó la manguera para ir a verlo y que le contara.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me hablaron de mi trabajo… se suponía que me iban a dar unas vacaciones pero mi remplazo tuvo un accidente y tengo que ir a Irlanda…

—Oh… tienes que irte —no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada.

—De hecho tienes que venir conmigo… —hizo un gesto de disculpa.

En verdad esperaba no tener que discutir con ella para convencerla de ir. Sabía que ella estaba acostumbrada a su propio estilo de vida, si bien sabía que ella no había viajado en años y no mostraba signos de querer salir.

—Oh bueno… ¿Irlanda? —Rose entró rápidamente a la casa y Emmett fue tras ella.

—Nena mira… —Rose no lo volteó a ver y siguió caminando a la sala. Cuando llegó al librero se quedó callado y espero que Rose dejara de moverse.

Fue cuando sacó un libro que Emmett se confundió más.

—Irlanda, Irlanda, Irlanda… —pasó las paginas nerviosamente hasta que dio un gritito de alegría.

—¿Rose? —le habló Emmett llamando su atención. Fue cuando salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó a verlo confundida.

—¿Si? —le preguntó levantando la mirada del libro para prestarle atención.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí, ¿Cuándo salimos?

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__NICK__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**Toda una azaña para Rose ¿no creen?**

**Pensé que ya había subido este capitulo y lo siento por haberme tardado pero fueron unas semanas ocupadísimas para mi, desde ayudar en el evento de conferencias de mi escuela, participado en otro donde estuve en un taller de muchas hora hasta ir a la playa este fin de semana… :P que difícil no? **

**Bueno el siguiente capitulo ya esta avanzado espero terminar mi tarea pronto para avanzar un poco mas…**

**Las espero en el siguiente capitulo donde no… todavía no habrá lemmon peo si tal vez haya un beso.**

**xO **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHo Rn3**


	11. Chapter 10

**.:.:: Resigned ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 10 - **

Emmett realmente se asombro de lo rápido que Rose tuvo lista su maleta nuevamente.

Entonces a la mañana siguiente fueron temprano al aeropuerto. Emmett se rió cuando vio a Rose bostezar.

—¿No te despiertas muy temprano a menudo cierto?

—Jamás… —negó con la cabeza mientras se estiraba un poco para despertar un poco más.

—Si quieres la próxima vez puedes…

—Oh no… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… tu me llevas a todos los lugares que vayas te guste o no… —puso sus manos en su cadera.

Emmett rió por lo bajo.

—Está bien… —Emmett pasó su brazo por los hombros y Rose se recargó en su hombro— sólo no te quejes cuando nos toque dormir a la intemperie en la jungla.

—¿Jungla? —se levantó alarmada no pudiendo evitar decirlo con temor.

—Sólo fue una vez… —se encogió de hombros tratándole de restar importancia.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó subiendo una pierna a la silla girándose para quedar frente a frente.

Emmett tomó aire y comenzó a relatarle como había pasado una mala experiencia con un tigre al momento de fotografiar un abrevadero con algunos animales pero jamás se imaginó toparse con ese gatito.

—Claro que tenía un grupo de seguridad pero el terror casi me hace mojar los pantalones.

Rose se rió aunque le aterraba que eso pasara esta vez. Pero entonces recordó a donde iban.

—¿Qué fotografiaras allá? —preguntó recargándose sobre su brazo de Emmett de nuevo.

—Duendes con sus hoyas de oro —Emmett estiró su otra mano y acaricio la mejilla de Rose.

Ella volteó a verlo confundida, ella sabía que realmente no existían pero entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—¿Crees que nos regalarían un poco? —preguntó poniendo su mano sobre la de Emmett.

—Si se lo pides tu… tenlo por seguro… —se acercó y la besó en la comisura de los labios.

Rose perdió el aliento momentáneamente al pensar que el por fin la besaría en los labios pero soltó el aire con frustración.

En ese momento llamaron para su vuelo y subieron al avión. Una vez arriba Emmett la acomodó en su hombro y se quedaron dormidos.

**oOo**

Una vez que tomaron sus maletas en la banda transportadora salieron en busca del chofer que les habían mandado de la agencia para llevarlos directamente al hotel en el que se hospedarían por tres días.

Aunque Rose se sorprendió al ver tanto verde junto, bueno no era como su jardín eso era claro esto era muy pero muy diferente. Pero su sorpresa no fue nada como cuando vio el castillo en el que se quedarían.

—¿Seguro que es un hotel? —preguntó Rose volteando a ver a Emmett.

Emmett se rió y la atrajo a él con un brazo para besar su frente. Rose pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Emmett y no se había dado cuenta que ella se sentía un poco fría así que se acurruco más cerca de él.

Tardaron un poco en llegar al hotel-castillo porque tenía una gran entrada pero el poco tiempo que estuvieron abrazados a Rose le supo a gloria.

Al llegar a la recepción Emmett le dijo que se sentara en uno de los sillones que estaban junto a la chimenea para que él se encargara de registrarlos.

—¿Puedo al menos ver como lo haces? —preguntó renuente a obedecerlo, sabía que en el futuro a ella le tocaría viajar sola.

Emmett negó con la cabeza y entonces antes de que él dijera algo Rose habló poniendo sus puños sobre la cadera— ¿Qué dijimos acerca de no tratarme como una princesa?

Emmett sonrió ampliamente mostrándole esos óyelos que tanto la debilitaban y la tomó de la mano— Esperaba que dijeras eso —se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Rose rodó lo ojos, comenzaba a cansarse de que sólo la besara en la mejilla o cerca de los labios pero jamás donde ella quería realmente, aunque llevaban tres días de casados ella ya comenzaba a enamorarse de él y tal parecía que él de ella pero no había nadie que le pudiera ayudar, aun así se prometió que pensaría en algo para hacer que la besara como Dios mandaba.

—¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa traviesa? —preguntó Emmett pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Por nada…

Emmett la miro extrañada y Rose le sonrió a un mas— Hacía mucho tiempo que no viajaba… Irlanda parece ser un bonito país para empezar…

Él la tomó de la mano y tomaron sus maletas rumbo a los elevadores, por un momento Emmett pensó en quitarle la maleta a Rose como debería de ser pero recordó lo mucho que valoraba que la dejaran hacer las cosas por si sola y entonces desecho esa idea y futuras ideas con cosas no tan pesadas claro.

Como ya estaba oscureciendo, decidieron pedir servicio al cuarto y descansar el resto de la tarde y obviamente la noche para al siguiente día comenzar temprano.

—Mañana mientras estoy en la sesión…

—¿No voy a ir contigo? —Rose interrumpió a Emmett, al igual que su comida pues se quedó con la cuchara en la mano para hablar.

—No lo sé… comamos y después hablare con mi jefa… hare todo lo posible.

Rose sonrió y se estiró para darle un beso a Emmett en la mejilla.

**oOo**

La sesión de fotos fue fenomenal, habían pasado toda la mañana navegando un rio donde tenían varias vistas de castillos con llanuras verdes detrás de ellos. El parque (el de pd. Te amo) durante la tarde, el sol y las nubes habían proporcionado buenas fotos con diferentes sombras y luz solar filtrada por las nubes. Por la tarde estuvieron libres y tuvieron oportunidad de salir de paseo por las plazas y parques que el país le ofrecía.

Emmett estaba emocionado de estar ahí con Rose, le encantaba ver las expresiones de asombro que hacia cuando veía los paisajes o los detalles de las fachadas y recuerdos que compró para su familia.

—¡Hola chicos! —escucharon la voz de la jefa de Emmett detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon a verla e Heidi venia con un par de bolsas detrás de ellos. La saludaron pero Heidi inmediatamente comenzó a hacer plática con Emmett. Rose se sintió desplazada pero no dijo nada y caminó al lado de su esposo poniendo atención en ocasiones y distrayéndose con el folclore del lugar.

Emmett había notado que su esposa se había quedado fuera de la conversación pero por más que trataba de meterla a la plática, o ella estaba distraída o Heidi no se lo permitía cortando la conversación y cambiándola.

Un grito de Rose hizo voltear a verla asustado, pero cuando volteó ella ya no estaba a su lado sino corriendo al otro lado de la calle. Él volteó a ver a Heidi y se disculpó, volteó a ver a ambos lados de la calle y salió corriendo detrás de ella. Cuando la alcanzó, ella tenía los puños en la boca conteniendo una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó volteando a ver al aparador dándose cuenta que era una librería.

—Infierno… —Rose volteó a verlo con los ojos llorosos— con la boda olvide que lo estrenaban —ella lo abrazó y se alejó de él para entrar a la librería.

Él la siguió dentro del establecimiento y vio que ya estaba pagando el libro. Nuevamente estuvo a punto de detenerla y pagar él, así que mantuvo su distancia y espero que saliera de la fila.

—Ya lo tengo —chilló emocionada mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos y dando pequeños brinquitos de alegría.

—Vaya que te gustan los libros —Emmett volteó a ver a Heidi cuando escucho su comentario sarcástico.

Rose se dio cuenta de eso y volteó a verla de arriba abajo frunciendo los labios.

—Sí, es mejor que VOGE…

Pasó entre ellos y salió de la tienda.

Tenía tiempo de la última vez que lloró y unas lágrimas lograron escapársele a pesar de querer contenerse. Jamás había insultado a nadie y siempre la habían dejado tranquila. Pero lo que no toleraba era que se burlaran de ella sobre su fascinación por los libros. Odiaba a los ignorantes que juzgaban de ratones de biblioteca a las personas que les gustara leer.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__TRISTAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__NICK__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**Esta vez fue menos tiempo que las dejé esperando ;) **

**¿Ya comienzan a odiar a Heidi? Yo siempre… :P **

**Como siempre trataré de actualizar más rápido pero no prometo mucho :/**

**Pero ya saben dónde pueden encontrarme sino mándenme un review con su correo y los agregaré…**

**No se olviden de dejar un review con sus quejas de tardanza :P y también con sus comentarios sobre este capítulo.**

**xO **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHo Rn3**


End file.
